John, para qué hablas
by smile.in.love
Summary: John siempre se está quejando del gasto tan exagerado de leche que hay en la casa para dos personas. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se queja tanto? Esto, por ejemplo. Johnlock


**JOHN, PARA QUÉ HABLAS**

**John siempre se está quejando del gasto tan exagerado de leche que hay en la casa para dos personas. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se queja tanto? Esto, por ejemplo.**

La puerta del 221B se cerró estruendosamente.

— ¿Sherlock?

Al cabo de un rato volvió a cerrarse de la misma forma.

— ¡Sherlock! ¿Entras o sales? —gritó el doctor desde la sala de estar. Por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió, pues, ir a ver qué diantres hacía su compañero que requiriese tanto ruido por su parte.

— Sherlock, ¿qué..., es todo esto? —sólo pudo decir al ver el panorama de la cocina.

— Siempre te estás quejando de que no voy a comprar leche. Bien. Ya no tendrás motivos para seguir haciéndolo —dictaminó. John tomó aire y contó hasta siete, porque hasta diez era esperar demasiado.

— Sherlock, aquí hay al menos 30 litros de leche o incluso más.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

— ¿Qué cuál es el problema? Que tiene que estar en el frigorífico, si es que cabe, y caduca como máximo en cuatro días—. Cogió un envase para corroborarlo. — Oh, genial, en dos.

— Siempre podemos bebérnosla antes.

— Aunque exista ese extraño rumor de que estoy hecho de gatitos, no es cierto. Sigue pensando, anda.

— ¿Y si se la damos a Mrs. Hudson?

— No, Mrs. Hudson es nuestra casera, no la niñera que te soluciona los problemas. Para eso ya estoy yo —volvió a suspirar.

— Pues tú me dirás.

— ¿Yo? No. Esto lo arreglas tú solito. Cuando me levante por la mañana no quiero tener una central lechera por nevera, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches—. Fin de la conversación.

Si había un motivo por el que Sherlock no cocinaba era porque, simplificando, no era lo suyo. Quemar la cocina era divertido una vez, dos..., más era abusar de eso que John llamaba "su paciencia". Pero algo tenía que hacer con toda esa leche antes de..., ¿dos horas? ¿Qué había estado haciendo las otras cinco? No había tiempo para pensar en eso. ¡Manos a la obra!

...

No, definitivamente, no. Cocinar seguía sin ser lo suyo. Pero había hecho progresos: el resultado de su esfuerzo parecía comida. A lo mejor hasta podía comerse. Decidió, pues, dejar el resto de la leche en la puerta de Mrs. Hudson, anónimamente, por supuesto, y sorprender a John con un desayuno en la cama.

— John... —no podía soltar la bandeja, así que no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir llamándole. Quizá un poco más alto. — ¡John!

— ¡Qué!, ¡qué!, ¡qué! —gritó asustado. — Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? —colocó la bandeja en sus piernas. — ¿Qué es esto, Sherlock?

— El desayuno —sonrió triunfal. John le miró sospechoso. — Sherlock, ¿qué les ha pasado a tus cejas?

— ¿Mis cejas? —le cambió la cara. ¿Qué les pasa? — Corrió hasta el espejo más cercano. — ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

— Ahora tendrás que ponerte el sombrero —se burló.

— Muy gracioso. Cómete eso.

— Dudo que esto sea comestible —respondió el doctor mirando al plato.

— Me da igual —el detective se cruzó de brazos indignado. John dejó la bandeja a un lado y se levantó hacia donde estaba.

— Si quieres puedo pintarte unas —le susurró, dibujándoselas con el índice.

— No quiero, déjame —volteó la cara aún enfadado.

— Ahora que me acuerdo —se tensó— ¿qué has hecho con la leche que ha quedado? —oh, oh. Le tomó por la barbilla y le hizo mirarle —Sherlock, responde.

— ¿Qué es toda esta leche? ¿Chicos? ¿Es vuestra? —se le oyó decir a Mrs. Hudson desde la planta de abajo.

— Tu respuesta —contestó. — John suspiró.

— Ya bastante castigo tienes, anda, vamos a desayunar fuera —soltó su barbilla, pero siguió mirándole, ahora con dulzura en vez de enfado.

— Yo no voy a ningún sitio así.

— No seas crió. ¿Vas con sólo una sábana al Palacio de Buckingham y te da vergüenza ir sin cejas a la cafetería de abajo?

— Que me olvides —John comenzó a reírse, pero paró, conociendo el mal genio del moreno. Sonrió.

— Te lo traeré yo, niño caprichoso —y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Sherlock se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. — Avisaré a Mrs. de que esa leche está en mal estado. Ve a esconderte del mundo hasta que te vuelvan a crecer —rio, cogiendo la chaqueta.

— Idiota —protestó.

— Sí, sí, pero con cejas —le sacó la lengua, juguetón. Y cerró la puerta tras él.

— Idiota —sonrió sonrojado. — Ya arreglaremos cuentas en la cama, soldado.

**o.o.o**

**Bueno, esta locura sale cuando I-am-Momo me cuenta una idea XD**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! **

**¡La verdad es que ha sido muy divertido escribirlo!**

**Comenten, comenten, no se corten :D**


End file.
